Just A Little Twist
by Jasper'sGoddessofWar
Summary: There is no other way to put this other than the fact that Vampire Diaries will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Okay, before you read, I feel that I should warn you. This is basically going to be the beginning of ****_The Vampire Diaries_**** for those that have seen the series. It won't be the same for long, though. As per my mind's insistence, Jasper (who replaces Damon (I still love you!) in this story) will eventually end up with Bella. Once Bella comes into the picture, things will start to get different. There will be parts to this story, so eventually there will a second series, which will be entirely me and me alone. If there is anything that you would like to see happen while you are reading, please leave a review so that I can ****_consider it; _****there are no promises that your suggestion will be in the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Third Pov

"An hour's drive to hear that crap," Drake complained. They had just come from visiting his mother-in-law and it's a very long drive home. "You know, it wasn't even a band. It was just a guy with a guitar. We've been 'rockin' to this dribble both ways."

"He wasn't that bad." His girlfriend, Penny, replied stubbornly.

"He sounded like James Blunt."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need."

"So why did you come?"

"Because I love you, that's why." He answered leaning over to kiss her cheek, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"That was very nicely done, babe." Penny asked.

A figure appears in the middle of the road, blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. He chuckles darkly as the woman screams in a panic.

"Watch out!" Penny yelled, reaching over to jerk the wheel.

There was a _thump_ as they ran over the figure. The figure groans slightly at the ache in his side before it heals and he lies there, waiting.

"Are you ok?" Drake asked Penny, checking her over. She, however, was making it quite difficult as she peered over the dashboard at the figure in the road.

"We just hit someone! Oh, my god, Drake, help him!"

"Call for help." The boyfriend says as he gets out of the car to check on the stranger, thinking that if he was okay, he could take him to the hospital. He sighed at the thought of his mother-in-law finding out. She had just lectured him before they left that he should drive more carefully because of all the reckless drivers these days.

"Come on, come on!" Penny whimpers as she holds the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone.

"Please be alive! Oh, my god…" Drake rolls the stranger over and cries out as the figure grabs him and bites him on the neck, covering his mouth. Brooke gets out as she calls out to Drake.

"There's no signal, Drake! Drake?"

She stops when she sees the figure get up. As she looks around and there is no sign of Drake, she starts to run. Looking back, she gasps when she sees that the figure has disappeared. Screaming rings throughout the night as she is dragged into the sky; it cuts off abruptly and the only sound is the 'band' playing from the car.

**(A/N): I just want you guys to know that I am using the asterisks and the…um, squiggly line…to show the different scene changes. If you guys have another way to do this, I would really love to hear from you! Thanks! **

_For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now; I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her.' _Edward Cullen thinks as he jumps from the roof of his house and lands with a muted thud to the ground.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say: _

_"__I'm fine, thank you." _

_"__Yes, I feel much better." _

_I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

Elena Gilbert writes in her journal as she sits in her room that she's had since she was a little girl. A room that hasn't changed since her parents died. In doing so, she thinks that it wipe away the memory of her mother since it was her mother that arranged it the way it was. She plans to change it someday…

"You want toast? I can make toast."

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Charlotte." Elena says as she put her bag on the island in the kitchen and sits down, smiling wistfully. She remembers when her mother, Charlotte's sister, used to make breakfast in the mornings before they went to school. Charlotte's long blonde hair difference from her mother's brunette had no affect on their caring nature.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy Gilbert comes in with nothing in _his_ hands and goes straight to the cabinets.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena says, waving off her Aunt's offer; nobody notices Jeremy stuff a small plastic bag into his pocket.

"Do you need anything else? A number two pencil, perhaps? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asks.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Charlotte grabs her bags hastily and makes her way to the door.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena reassures her. She turns to her brother, Jeremy.

"You ok?"

"Don't start." Jeremy says, straightening from his lean on the counter and walking towards the door, grabbing an apple on the way out. Elena sighs, grabs her bag, and follows. Behind them, the news anchorman reports about two missing people that were attacked the night before.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic, can you believe that? Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie Bennett rabbles as she drives to school, her best friend Elena in the passenger seat. "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . ." She trails off as she sees Elena in La-La Land.

"Elena! Back in the car, please!"

"I did it again, didn't I? I – I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie clarifies.

"Right, sorry. Ok…then predict something; about me." Elena asks, only partly interested but not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings.

"I see. . ." Bonnie starts but slams on the brakes as a huge black bird hits the windshield of her car.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?"

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena says, staring out the window, images flashing before her eyes.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie mutters.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena tells herself. Bonnie pretends not to hear and keeps talking.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

They pull into the Mystic Falls High School parking lot and get out, looking around. They reach for the bags from the backseat and start walking towards the front door of the school. The car beeps behind them as Bonnie presses the lock button on the keypad.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Jocelyn Smith. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"No, that's over." Elena says, grinning.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."

Elena raises a hand to wave to Felix Smith, her ex, but he ignores her and keeps walking. Elena frowns slightly and puts her hand down.

"He hates me."

"That's not hate." Bonnie said, shaking her head. "That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'."

Rosalie Hale approaches them and Elena braces herself for the worst. "How are you? Oh, my god, it's really, really good to see you, Elena." She turns to Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Rosalie, I'm right here and I'm fine. Thank you." Elena says.

"Really, you are?" Rosalie's voice rings with disbelief.

"Yes. I'm much better, Rosalie, really."

"Oh, you poor thing, come here!" Rosalie simpers as she hugs Elena again.

"Ok." Elena grunts, pulling away.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Rosalie asks.

"Bye!" Bonnie says, on the verge of laughter.

"No comment." Elena warns her friend.

"I'm not going to say anything."

Screams echoed from the abandoned building along with slightly maniacal laughs. Walking through the hallways, you would have been pissing your pants or the other option as the screams were bloodcurdling. The pain and will to die would have been palpable as you drew nearer to the door which the screams came from. The door is open to reveal a lab table with a girl strapped to it like a psychotic patient. The two 'people' standing over her had equal parts wonder and maliciousness in their red eyes as they cut open the creamy skin of the girl's thighs. Ruby red blood poured out for two seconds before it healed, leaving behind drying blood.

"Please! Stop this! I have done nothing wrong!" The girl screamed. "Why are you doing this – ah!"

The woman pulled the small razor away from the girl's cheek, a sneer on her face and her eyes black with the smell of her food source in the air. "Be quiet, pet! Or I will _really_ give you something to scream for."

"Now, now, sweetheart…" The man grabbed the woman's waist, griping the woman's hand in his as he took the razor from her fingers. "We have some business to attend to. Why don't we give her a small little break, hmm?"

"But James," She purred. "We can just feed from her instead. All we have to do is feed her and her body can replenish whatever was lost."

James chuckled, his eyes darkening. "Tempting, tempting, Victoria. There's just one problem…" He gently lowers finger to the girl's bloody leg and puts it in his mouth. If you were a vampire, you would be able to hear the low growl that started in James' chest. As it were, Victoria smiled smugly, thinking that she would be getting her way.

"And what would that be, my love?"

"That would be us…step away from the girl. Now!"

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window."

Jeremy and Renessmee Smith are hanging out in the back of the school; if you could call it that. Jeremy hands her the small plastic bag that he took to school with him and smiles at her.

"Hey, babe, I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." Jacob Black comes sauntering around the corner, smirking when he sees Jeremy.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Jacob teases.

"Pete Wentz... How very old school T.R.L. of you…Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy responds quickly.

"Oh, Jake, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Renessmee chastises Jacob.

"I know who he is." Jacob says as he leans in for a kiss. "I'll still kick his ass."

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie says as they walk in to the building. She has her eyes on the new student that was walking into the Main Office.

"All I see is back." Elena replies, craning her head to see.

"It's a hot back."

The girls head off to their lockers while _he _walks into the office and up to the secretary behind the desk. The stranger introduces himself and she types in his name; after a few seconds, she shakes her head.

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

Edward Cullen, knowing that there is no way that he could give her his records, leans over the desk and looks her in the eye.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

The pupils in his eye dilate as he forces the secretary to agree with him. Dazed, she types into the computer and looks again. Her thoughts flowed along with her words.

_'__Well, I'll be…'_

"Well, you're right. So it is."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena replies.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bonnie says confidently.

"Jeremy! Yeah, good batch, man!" Someone yells. Elena looks up to see Jeremy go into the bathroom. She sighs and shakes her head, heading to the same bathroom.

"I'll be right back." She tells Bonnie, not noticing that her friend is too interested in the new guy coming out of the office.

"Please be hot." She pleads.

Elena enters the boy's bathroom, ignoring the guy who yells out at her, "Whoa! Pants down, chick!"

She finds Jeremy, grabs his face and look into his eyes to see if he's high; his eyes are a light red and raises her hands in an exasperated gesture. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not." Jeremy retorts, lying through his teeth.

Elena starts patting down his pockets. "Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop, all right?!" He exclaims as he pushes her off of him. "You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"'Chill myself'? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy!" She yells, beyond angry with her brother. "I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." She grabs his hand as he tries to walk away. "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up but just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are and it's not _this_ person. So don't _be_ this person."

Jeremy looks at her with anger in his brown eyes, wrenching his hand from her grip roughly. "I don't need this. Leave me alone, Elena."

Outside the office door, Bonnie watches the stranger as he receives some papers from the secretary.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Have a great year." He turns around and Bonnie full-on stares as he walks passed her, as dazed as the secretary.

Edward heads to the bathroom just as Elena is coming out. "Uh, pardon me." He looks confused for a second, looking at the plaque on the bathroom door. "Uh, is this the men's room, right?"

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um – I was just – It's a long story. . ."

_'__Isn't there a law against this kind of hotness?!' _She thinks to herself. He smiles to himself as she tries to get past and he makes way for her to pass. They do it once more before he grabs her shoulders and maneuvers them so that they're going the right way.

"Thank you." Elena says before she walks off, him watching her as she walks away.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union…"

The teacher continues talking as Elena and the stranger exchange glances. As she looks back to the teacher, her phone vibrates with a text.

HAWT-E STARING U...

_'__Hawt-e? Who is she..?'_

Elena looks at the stranger again, then looks back to the front, a smile on her face.

It's after school and Elena makes her way to the town cemetery where her parents are buried. She finds her Mom's head stone and sits against, bringing out her diary.

_Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times and I didn't mean it once but no one noticed. Usually, when someone asks, "How are you?" they really don't want an answer._

She looks up and sees a raven appears on a grave stone across from her.

"Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" She waves her hand in an erratic gesture, looking more relaxed when it flies away. "That's what I thought."

The raven reappears again, further away this time and suddenly, Elena can see a man is standing behind a tomb. She gets up and starts to run, crying out when she trips on a rock. Wincing, she gets up, dusting herself off and sees the new boy from that morning.

"You ok?" He asks, concerned. He helps her up.

"Were you following me?" She demanded, looking back at the cemetery.

"No, I – a, uh, I – a just…"

_'__When did stuttering get cute?' _Elena thinks.

"I saw you fall." He says, trying not to pay attention to her thoughts.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." She said, disbelief coloring her tone.

"I'm visiting. I have family here." He says quietly.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless, I'm sorry. Back there, there was this – this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena."

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know. We have History together." **(A/N: You don't say?!)**

"English and French as well."

"Right, yeah, I remember."

Edward pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair and drops it to the ground.

"Thanks. . . Nice ring." She complements, seeing it on his finger.

Edward flexes his hand. "Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asks out if the blue, turning his head to the side.

"Hmm, what'd you say?"

_'__Why can't I seem to concentrate on anything but him?'_

"Did you hurt yourself?" He repeats, a little more firmly.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." She reaches down to pull up one of her pants leg. She's surprised to see a cut.

"Oh! Would you look at that?" She says, chuckling lightly and bending down to look at it. "That is not pretty."

_'__How did I get that?'_

Edward turns away, feeling his face start to change.

_'__I have to get away from her. I can't hurt her!' _He thinks.

Elena sees this and questions him. "Are you ok?"

"You should go. Take care of that." He tells her, still turned away so that she wouldn't see.

"Really, it's nothing."

She stoops back down and pulls the leg of her jeans down again, but as she turns back around she sees that Edward has disappeared.

At his house, Edward is writing in his journal.

_I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her._

"Hey Nessie," Jacob waves Renessmee over. He and Felix are hanging out at the Mystic Grill, talking about the day; or rather Jacob is talking about all the hot girls he saw that day.

Jeremy comes up to her and tries to talk to her but she brushes him off.

"Working," She says and makes her way to Felix's and Jacob's table. She places a drink in front of Felix and reaches for Jacob's empty cup.

"Do you need another refill?"

"I'd love one." Jacob replies, smirking at her. She smiles and walks away.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Felix pleads to Jacob.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister."

"You're such a dick."

Meanwhile, Jeremy catches up to Renessmee. "Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered."

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy."

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" He says, exasperated.

Renessmee gives him a stern look over her shoulder. "Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered."

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Jacob."

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass."

"And what do you want me for?" They look at each other before Renessmee.

Rosalie and Bonnie enter the Grill, looking for a place to sit. "His name is Edward Cullen. He lives with his uncle up at the old Cullen Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie says, skeptical that this was real information but just playing along.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." She sighs dreamily.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

At the Gilbert house, Elena gets ready to leave.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." She tells her Aunt Charlotte.

"Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

"Well done." She gives her Aunt a thumb up and heads out only to stop before she takes a step.

"Oh, hey, Edward. I wasn't expecting you." She takes a moment to look, well, admire, the boy in front of her. The very first thing that popped into her dazed brain was _'This is __**definitely **__not the body of a…boy. There is absolutely no way.' _She thinks.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange."

She waved him off. "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

_'__Riiiiiight…sure, let's go with that.' _Edward thinks.

"Um, it's something like that, yeah." He points to her leg. "How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. It was just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town; I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." He hands over her diary and she takes it, looking at it before tucking it into her bag.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I – thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it." Edward says.

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." He shrugs.

"You keep a journal?" She asks, surprised.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Of course, I'm just gonna . . . umm; you don't have to stay out there."

He tries to go in but he can't but can't. He hides the fact with another shrug of his shoulder. "I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" She asks, hoping he would say yes. He smiles and nods. Back at the Mystic Grill, the whole gang is sitting together waiting for Elena.

"How's Elena doing?" Rosalie asks.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie says.

"Has she said anything about me?" Felix inquires.

"I don't think so, Felix." She raises her hands in a back off motion and shakes her head. "I'm so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Felix."

Just then, Elena walks in with Edward.

"More time, huh?" He says, walking over to Elena and Edward.

"Hey, I'm Felix, nice to meet you." Felix puts his hand out to Edward, who shakes it with a slight smile. Felix turns to Elena and, pushing aside Bonnie's advice…

"Hi."

There's an awkward moment that Edward notices between them but decides to say nothing about it.

"Hey, Felix, how are you?" Elena asks, wincing internally at the stupid question. Felix takes it in stride, though.

"There's nothing much, really. I'm still working here, as you can see."

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie walks up and changes the subject to benefit her. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm… and moved when I was still young.

"What about parents?" Bonnie quips.

"My parents passed away." Everybody glances at Elena and her eyes narrow the slightest bit.

"I'm sorry. Do you have any siblings?" She asks.

There is a bit of hesitation that nobody but Elena notices. "No. Well, none that I talk to, anyway. I live with my uncle."

"So, Edward, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Rosalie says, trying to flirt but getting nowhere. Edward shakes his head.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie shrugs.

Edward turns to Elena. "Are you going?"

Once again, everybody stares at Elena but then glance at each other, especially at Felix.

"Of course she is." Bonnie says cheerily, grabbing Elena's hand, Elena in turn grabs Edward, and leads them to a table. The group follows.

At the Cullen Boarding House, after he wished Elena good night and dropped her home, Edward walks in and pours himself a drink. He sits down on the couch as a man walks in.

"You promised." He said as he shows Edward the newspaper article that he had been reading.

"This was an animal attack, Carlisle."

Carlisle shakes his head dismissively and points his finger at Edward. "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough; they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do keep in under control so what's the problem?"

"Please, Uncle Edward, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention." Edward replied, tipping back his drink.

"Then what is?" Carlisle questioned. "Why did you come back? After all this time, why now do you choose to come back?

"I don't have to explain myself." Edward says firmly as he gets up to leave.

"I know that you can't change what you are but you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong, then?" Edward says, mostly to himself.

"I can't tell you what to do but I do know that coming back here was a mistake." He opens a door and pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says _Tanya 1864_.

**The next day in History class…**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um . . . I'm not sure. A lot….Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Smith? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Santiago, I'm cool with it."

"What about you, Ms. Gilbert? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I – I don't know." Elena stammered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Edward spoke up then. "There were 346 casualties, Mr. Santiago, unless you're counting local civilians.

"That's correct. Mr...?"

"Cullen." Edward said with a smile.

"Cullen. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong, of course." Edward says, a tinge of smugness in his voice. Bonnie smiles along with Elena. "It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Santiago."

Day turns to night and Edward arrives to the party, listening out for Elena. Over by one of the tables, she and Bonnie are talking.

"Just admit it, Elena."

"Ok, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena surrenders.

"He has that romance novel stare."

Rosalie walks up to Edward with a drink in her hand. "Hey! You made it!"

"I did." Edward nods, still looking for Elena.

"Well, let's get you a drink." She reaches for his hand but he sidesteps her.

"Well, I'm –

"Oh, come on." Rosalie insists. Edward turns his head and sees Elena. He heads her way, leaving Rosalie behind, who looks upset and frustrated.

"So, where is he?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena says, smiling at her friend's antics.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena says giving Bonnie a bottle, who takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.

"What?" Elena asks.

"That was weird." Bonnie frowned. "When I touched you, I saw a raven."

"What, are you serious?" Elena's mind was reeling. How could Bonnie know what she saw yesterday? She didn't tell anybody…

"A raven…there was a man...I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie leaves Elena alone.

"Ok? Bonnie!" Elena calls out but Bonnie is already gone. She turns around Edward is behind her; she jumps, clutching her chest.

"Hi."

"Hi." Elena replies, trying to slow her beating heart.

"I did it again, didn't it?" He looks sheepish.

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes and looks at Elena's face as her eyes dart around her surroundings, looking for Bonnie in the sea of teenager. "You're upset about something."

Elena's eyes flash back to Edward's. "Oh, uh, no, it's – It's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here."

"I'm here."

A few minutes later, they are walking in the bridge, drinks in hand, talking. "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena says, looking out over the water, remembering again.

"Am I?"

"Mmhmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." She chuckles.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too; twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?"

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Edward says, smiling.

"Right, well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .It's not exactly party chit-chat." She says, waving him off, the truth being she doesn't want to bother him with her 'boring stories'.

They've reached the middle of the bridge with her leaning against the railing and him next to her, looking over the water. He turns so they are face-to-face. "Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

Sighing, she tells him. "Last spring . . . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake and…I was in the backseat and I survived, but . . . they didn't. So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena."

A little ways away on the other side of the party, Jacob and Renessmee are in the woods in the middle of a make-out session. Jacob starts to pull up her shirt and she snaps out of it.

"No, Jake. I'm not having sex against a tree." She says, pushing against him.

"Oh, come on, it would be hot."

"It would be hot for you though, and not me, Jacob." He reaches for her again and she smacks his hand away. "No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this." She smacks his hand away again and he starts to pull at her clothes. "No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!"

Jeremy appears, having been looking for Renessmee, sees what's going on and steps forward, pulling Jacob off of her. "Hey, leave her alone!

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Jacob steps forward to get in Jeremy's face; he doesn't budge an inch as he stares Jacob down.

"Just go, Jacob, get the hell away from me!"

"Wow." Jacob says with an air of sarcasm. "Renessmee Smith says no. That's a first."

Jacob leaves and Jeremy watches as she fixes her clothes, wishing that she didn't have to do what she was going through with Jacob.

"I didn't need your help."

"It seems like you did." He snaps back, hurt that she would brush him off like this yet again.

"He was just drunk." She snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Jeremy holds his hands wide, pointing to himself.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" He says.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." She sneers, walking past him and back to the party.

"Is that what you think?" This time he glares at her.

"That's what I know."

Back at the bridge, Elena and Edward are still talking.

"I like Bonnie; she seems like a good friend."

"Best friend in the world."

"And Felix, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." Edward says.

Elena chuckles lightly. "Felix is that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."

"And, what happened?"

"My parents died and everything changes. Anyway, Felix and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't…um . . . it wasn't. . ." Elena stops, searching for a word.

"Passionate?" Edward offers. She looks at him.

"No. No, it wasn't passionate. . ." She looks at him, lost in his green eyes.

Edward makes the mistake of looking at Elena's neck and his eyes start to change color.

"Hey, um, are you ok? Um, your eye, it just, it's –

"Oh…um…yeah, no…it's…um…it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." He says hastily, leaving the bridge and making Elena wonder what the hell just happened.

In the woods after she left Jeremy, Renessmee sees the outline of a man. She walks toward it. "Jeremy? Is that you? . . . Jeremy?"

Renessmee is walking through the woods, trying to find her way back when she hears twigs snapping. Beginning to feel terrified, she turns to walk in the opposite direction, gasping sharply when she sees a man is standing behind her. He attacks her and they fall to the ground. Back at the party, Elena is one the search for Edward since he's taking too long but is stopped by Felix.

"Looking for someone?"

"Hey." Elena says, glad he's talking to her.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me."

"Felix, you don't understand –

"That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that . . . I still believe in us and I'm not giving up on that."

"Felix. . ." She starts to say but he's already gone. In another part of the party, Rosalie has, once again, found Edward and goes to talk to him.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night and I can show you; if you want."

"I think you've had too much to drink." Edward says, seeing Elena looking at him; she has drinks in her hand. He makes his way to her but Rosalie blocks his path.

"Well, of course I have. So –

"Rosalie, you and me…it's not gonna happen. Sorry." He gently nudges her and approaches Elena. Rosalie heads to the bar and sits in one of the chairs.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." Elena said, amused.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Edward asks.

"No. You're fresh meat." She said as they face each other. "She'll back off eventually."

Elena looks up and sees her brother walking towards the woods. She puts her cup down on one of the tables next to her, frustration clear on her face. "God, you gotta be kidding me!"

"What is it?"

"My brother." She says, angrily.

"The drunk one, you mean?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me." She starts to walk away but turns when Edward speaks.

"Need some help?"

"Trust me; you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! … Jeremy!"

Elena catches up to Jeremy, catching him by the arm and turning him around to face her. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" She shouts.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy shouts back, wrenching his arm out of hers and turning around to walk away.

"Oh, yeah, Jeremy? Well, too bad to you!"

Jeremy isn't watching where he's going and trips. He looks down and sees Renessmee's body; her throat's been ripped open and she's bleeding.

"Renessmee? No! Oh, my god, it's Nessie!"

"Oh, my god, Renessmee!"

"No!"

Elena tells Jeremy to go for help, He refuses and picks her up and they hurry back to the party for help. She rushes into the crowd, yelling, "Somebody, please help!"

"Is that Nessie? What the hell happened?!" Felix exclaims.

"What happened to her?" Jacob asks.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!"

"Everybody back up, give her some space!

"It's her neck. Something bit her and she's losing a lot of blood." Elena explains.

Somebody leans forward and gives Felix a towel. "Here, put this on her neck."

"Renessmee, Nessie, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

Edward had escaped the party because of the blood and is now at the Cullen Boarding House. He is leaning on the stairway railing when Carlisle walks in.

"What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Carlisle, and it wasn't me." Edward replies, walking upstairs.

Later on, Edward enters his bedroom but doesn't grab for his diary like he does every night. Instead, he paces as the image of what could have happened run through his head. A raven appears on his balcony and he looks up, realization darkening his features when he realizes who it is.

"Jasper, of course, why didn't I know that?"

The bird flies into the room and a second later, a man is standing in front of Edward, smirking. "Hello, brother."

"Raven's a bit much, don't you think?" Edward says, not in the mood for his brother's antics.

"Jealous, much?"

"When'd you get here?"

Jasper shrugged. "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. The look did not suit you at all." Jasper grimaced mockingly. "Remember, Edward, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Edward asks, straight to the point. He doesn't have time for his brother's bullshit tonight.

"I miss my little brother." Jasper says innocently, eyes wide.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

Edward eyes widen a bit, horror and anger setting in. "You know you left that girl alive tonight? That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem…for you." Jasper finishes, walking around Edward's room. "That is, if I had anything to do with it, of course. The first one was me, that one I will admit to." He shrugs carelessly. "I was thirsty…sue me."

Edward's eye furrowed in confusion, 'hearing' that Jasper was telling the truth. _'Who else_ _could be in town?'_

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Jasper picks up a photo of the dresser, the same photo that Carlisle took out of the bookcase downstairs. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word…Elena."

Back at the party, the paramedics have arrived and Felix leaves by ambulance with Renessmee in the back.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." Bonnie says.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena replies, rolling her eyes.

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that but whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..." She pauses.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena takes a step forward, partly concerned for her friend and partly wanting to know what Bonnie thinks of the whole situation.

"That it's just the beginning."

Three hooded figures stand in the doorway of the vampire's torture room, the girl's whimpering and her heartbeat the only thing that breaks the silence. Like it was choreographed, the figures lifted their hoods and lowered their hands. A young petite girl stood between two males, one huge, one slight yet muscular. They all had red eyes, pale skin that glittered subtly in the flicking light above them. James dropped to the ground, clutching his torso as if to hold himself together.

"You have one chance." The hulking one in a deep Italian accent. "Why are you torturing this human?"

Victoria looked at her mate in despair. "She is our meal! We just thought…"

"Ahhhhh!"

A fire blazed seconds later and Victoria wailed at the loss of her mate before throwing herself in after him. The fire died down soon after and the figures stepped around their remains towards the table with the girl on it. Her whimpering had stopped, her chest heaving up and down and her heart thudding rapidly in her chest.

"William, Demetri, untie her at once. We must take back to Volterra to Aro. He will decide what to do with her."

"Yes, Jane." They both answered.

Once the straps were pulled off, they were shocked to see the girl spring off the table and out the door before they could get a chance to stop her. Jane looked at both of them, shocking them with a spike of pain. "Why are you still standing here?! Go get her!" She snarled.

"She took my breath away when I saw her this morning; Elena. I might have to pay her friend a visit, though. I couldn't fly for at least five minutes after she hit me with her car. I had to endure some little kid trying to feed me breadcrumbs." He grumbles.

Edward smirks. _'It serves him right for stalking people.' _He thinks to himself. Jasper senses this and continues speaking.

"She's a dead ringer for Tanya. Is it working, Edward? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel…_alive_?" Jasper clutches his hand over his heart. Edward glares at him.

"Elena's not Tanya."

_'__Well, let's hope not, Eddie. We both know how that ended.' _Jasper thinks.

"Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Jasper tempts Edward, coming closer to him. He goes over in his mind the humans he's fed on.

"I know what you're doing, Jasper. It's not going to work."

"You're sure about that, Edward? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Jasper looks at Edward as he lets loose some waves of bloodlust into the air around them, keeping up the images but focusing on details: the screaming, the pleasure of the blood across his tongue…filling his senses as it went down his throat, the satisfaction, the hunt…

"Stop it."

"Let's do it." He shoves his brother and adds some thirst to the mix. "Together….you know, I saw a couple of really cute girls out there, Edward. Or just…let's cut to the chase, huh? Let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Edward shouts, stepping back from Jasper, the images and the emotions starting to get to him.

_'__Imagine what her blood tastes like!'_ Jasper torments as he steps closer. He turns up the manipulation, smiling at the rise he's getting out of his brother. Edward's face transforms and he tries to hold himself back but Jasper speaks again.

"I can."

"I said stop!" Edward runs at Jasper, tackling him. They go through the window landing on the pavement in the front of the house. Jasper walks into view on the side of Edward, kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face," He gestures to his face. "Thing…It was good."

Edward gets up slowly, his eyes on Jasper who stands with him. "You know, it's all fun and games, Jasper, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." Edward says firmly.

"I take that as an invitation."

"Jasper, please…after all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Jasper replied, malice edging his tone.

"Just stay away from Elena."

Jasper ignores him. "Where's your ring? Yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof! Ashes to ashes."

Edward looks around for it, patting his pockets.

"Relax." Jasper says. "It's right here."

Edward steps forward and Jasper grabs him by the throat and throws him against the garage, which dents in from the force of Edward's body against it. Jasper stands over him, his own face transformed and drops the ring just out of Edward's reach.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

Jeremy is drinking a beer when Elena arrives at the Mystic Grill. "You ok? I called Charlotte, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jeremy. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that – Is that supposed to be you moving on?"

Elena face softens. "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this, Jeremy. Don't do this to yourself."

Jeremy turns away from her with a roll of his eyes. He takes another swig of the beer and Elena sighs as she takes a seat next to him.

Later on that night, Bonnie and Rosalie are at the Mystic Grill; awaiting news about Renessmee.

"Are you sober yet?"

"No." Rosalie says, frowning and gulping down her fifth glass of water.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. She's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one." Rosalie puts her head down on the bar, enjoying the cool feel of the stone against her cheek.

"It's not a competition, Rosalie." Bonnie sighs and shakes her head again.

"Yeah, it is."

Down at the hospital, Felix is visiting Nessie. He's sitting in a chair beside her bed when she wakes up. "Renessmee…Hey, Hey…it's ok. You're gonna be ok.

"Felix –

"Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine."

Renessmee looks at her brother with fear in her eyes as she utters her next word before sleep takes her again.

"Vampire…"

As the day comes to a close, Elena is starting her daily diary entry:

_Dear Diary, _

_I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok._

At the same time, Edward is writing in his…

Edward — _I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past._

Elena — _Without the pain…_

Both — _Someone alive…_

Elena — _But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you._

Edward — _They follow you._

At the Grill, Bonnie has had enough and takes Rosalie by the arm. They walk to the door arm in arm, Bonnie doing her best to keep Rosalie upright. She drops her friend at home, says bye to Rosalie's mother, Chief Hale, and begins her own walk to her house. She stops in the middle of the sidewalk, sensing something. She follows the feeling, confusion on her face when she finds herself at the bleacher section of the Mystic Falls High School Football Field. Sighing in frustration, she turns to walks away when it starts again.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I don't know if you can hear me but I can help you." She calls out. A small growl sounds to her left and jumps back in surprise when she sees a girl sitting underneath the bleachers, curled in on herself. She wears a dress that still has the tag on it and is torn in most places showing off pale skin. Skin that is bloodied and scarred, she realizes with a start. Her almost black hair is tangled and knotted as it blows in the breeze, almost touching the ground on her sides.

Bonnie steps forward but jumps back when she hears footsteps behind her. She turns, shocked to see the man that was in her vision in front of her, minus the black jacket. Stepping back earned another small growl but she had a feeling that she didn't want to be any closer to the man that was slowly walking toward her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Ah, introductions…pesky little things. Oh, well, might as well be polite before I kill you. My name is Jasper Cullen and you are the little witch that almost broke my wing this morning. How was that?"

"A what…a witch? Kill me? I don't know what you're talking about…and how would – ahh!"

Bonnie whirled around, shocked to see the man behind her, looking down at the girl on the ground when just a second ago…she gasped, "You're the one I saw in my vision. The one in the cemetery."

"Oh, they've started already, have they? About damn time…I could use a witch right about now but then you have to train and all that shit…nah, I think I'll stick with one that's not gonna backstab me…literally. Now what do we have here?"

The girl lifted her head when Jasper placed his finger below her chin and lifted. He saw what Bonnie saw but it was so much more than that.

"Well, hello, gorgeous."

Edward — _You can't escape them, as much as you want to._

Elena — _All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it._

There's a _plinking _sound coming from Elena's window. She gets up off her bed and walks to the window, noticing Edward outside her window.

_'__How did he get so gorgeous?' _she asks herself as she opens the window and leans out.

"I know it's late. But, uh . . . I needed to know that you were ok." Edward says loud enough for her to hear.

Elena smiles, the smile genuine this time. "You know, for months on end that's all anyone's wondered about me; if I'll be ok.

"What do you tell them?"

Elena sits on her window seat as she thinks of her answer. "I tell them…that I'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?" He asks, coming closer to the window.

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." He smiles at the invitation.

Elena walks downstairs and opens the door, smiling when she sees Edward. She opens it wider so that he can walk in and they sit on the couch in Elena's living room, talking hours into the night.

**(A/N): Alright, so you can see that I made some changes. Most of it will stay the same except for names, of course. **

**Review = Love!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Chapter 2, Yay! I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope you like this one…Alright, I'll stop talking. See you at the bottom…**

**_Previously on Brand New…_**

_Elena smiles, the smile genuine this time. "__You know, for months on end that's all anyone's wondered about me; if I'll be ok."_

_"__What do you tell them?"_

_Elena sits on her window seat as she thinks of her answer. "__I tell them…that I'll be fine."_

_"__Do you ever mean it?" He asks, coming closer to the window._

_"__Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"_

_"__Yes." He smiles at the invitation._

_Elena walks downstairs and opens the door, smiling when she sees Edward. She opens it wider so that he can walk in and they sit on the couch in Elena's living room, talking hours into the night.  
_

**Third Pov**

**Early Morning…**

A man and a woman are camping in the woods, glad that they have the spot where the can see through the trees. Tonight a special comet is coming through and they are preparing for it. As the woman takes a sip of water, she looks up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Hey. Did you hear that, Will?"

"Hear what?" Will responds from outside the tent where he is re-hammering the nail that keeps the tent down.

"I heard thunder."

"There's no thunder."

"Are you sure? If it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet." She says.

"It's not gonna rain, Heather." The man pops his head into the tent with a shake of his head. He drops the hammer to the side. "Listen, I…I got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't move."

"Stay dry." The woman calls out as he walks away.

"It's not gonna rain." The man repeats, smiling.

Heather sits and waits, smirking as she starts to hear a dripping noise on the top of the tent. She gets up and goes outside, looking for him. "I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!"

She turns her head up to see her boyfriend up in a tree, his blood dripping on the tent. Terrified, she runs to the car.

"Open! No! Please!"

The car beeps as the doors unlock. She doesn't get in, though as she looks around nervously. Someone drops from the trees and kills her.

"You know, running away from me is like…well, it's just stupid. Now look what you did! You left a mess behind!"

A girl sits up from beside the corpse, her face dripping with blood. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, growling at him before lunging forward to finish off the woman. The sounds make Jasper's hunger appear and he leaps up into tree and latches on to the male, watching her fed as he does.

**At The Gilbert House…**

Elena writes in her diary before school…

_Dear diary, _

_This morning is...different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it._

So does Edward…

Edward — _I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake._

Elena — _For once, I don't regret the day before it begins._

Edward — _I welcome the day. . ._

Edward/Elena — _because I know. . ._

Edward — _I will see her again._

Elena — _I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good._

Before Elena goes out of her room, she signs into her computer. After she's done, she closes it out, grabs her bag and heads out. Her Aunt Charlotte stops her in the hallway, holding her hair up.

"Do I look adult? You know, as in respectfully parental?"

"Depends on where you're going." Elena replied.

"I'm going to Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. So, hair up or down?" Charlotte asks as puts her hair up.

"Like that, it's like…sexy stewardess."

Charlotte lets her hair down.

"Then there's…boozy housewife."

"Up it is, then. You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" Elena asks as her Aunt finishes her hairstyle with a pin.

"He left early. He said something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird…house…" Charlotte pauses. She looks at Elena, who crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No." Elena says.

"I figured."

At the hospital, Jeremy is visiting Renessmee. He is outside the room, looking in through the window. A nurse sees him and comes to stand next to him.

"You can't be in here, hon. Hospital visiting hours don't start till 9:00." The nurse says.

"I just…will she be alright?" Jeremy asks.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but she's gonna be ok, right?"

"She needs her rest so you come back later. Come on." The nurse steers him away.

During History class, Elena and Edward can't stop looking at each other while their teacher lectures.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Cullen? Ms. Gilbert?"

Embarrassed, Elena drops her gaze. Edward just smiles. The bell rings and the two make their way to Elena's locker. As she puts her books away, Edward brings a book out of his bag.

"I brought it with me." He says as he hands her the book. "I told you."

"'Wuthering Heights'" by Ellis Bell…you know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Brontë sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time; female writers weren't very accepted then."

"Where did you get it?" Elena asks.

"Uh, it was passed down through the family."

"Ah." Elena says, handing the book back.

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no, I…but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Ok."

**School Grounds…**

Jeremy searches for Jacob during lunch. When he finds him in a secluded area with another girl, he sees red.

"Hey, Black!"

Jacob looks up at the sound of his name. Jeremy strolls up casually, hands in his pockets. He is anything but calm. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Renessmee's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. Now get out of here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy rattles off, determined to get something out of Jacob.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Jacob says, looking up at Jeremy and moving to get up.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy shoves Jacob causing him to fall back into his seat.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

Jeremy steps forward. "I don't think so. No, this is _your_ final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play with Renessmee. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." He leaves, Jacob looking after his retreating form in shock.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." He turns to the girls beside him. "Did you hear that?"

**After School…**

The bell rings for the end of school and Elena takes the chance things up with Felix by talking to him about his sister.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Felix says, fixing his bag on his shoulder.

"That's good news."

"Yeah, it's is."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so…we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Nessie's lucky that she's ok." Elena frowns, hoping for the best.

Neither notice Edward is sitting on a table listening to their conversation.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire." Felix says, looking at Elena.

"What? Is that what she said, seriously?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out."

"Ok, that is weird."

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Felix, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm…I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Nessie wakes up, get the real story about last night."

Elena sighs and looks around but Edward has disappeared.

In the History classroom, Charlotte talks to Mr. Santiago.

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned, all right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes."

"Mr. Santiago, are you aware that Jeremy's and Elena's parents died?"

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident on Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. You're related to the family how…the mother's kid sister, right?"

"I'm her younger sister, actually." Charlotte replies.

"Right," He picks up a folder of his desk and thumbs through it.

"Yes. Six classes…are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do."

"Not when you're on drugs, it's not. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Childs. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Mr. Santiago asks.

"I'm their sole guardian."

"Uh-huh. Could there be?"

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Charlotte questions, head tilted. To be honest, she was getting a little irritated.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?"

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not."

"That's the wrong answer, Ms. Childs. It is an extremely impossible job and you're not doing it properly."

**Cullen Boarding House…**

Tearing the top of a blood bag off with his teeth, Jasper hold it in the air and waits. He smirks when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He's surprised that the clothes he gave her would fit; he seemed like he knew her size. _'That's weird…'_ He thought.

"Look, hiding isn't going to get you anywhere, either. Wherever you go, I'll find you." Jasper says, infinitely confident in his words.

The girl glares at him before looking longingly at the blood bag in Jasper hand. Feeling the thirst like it was his own, he relents. "Alright, I will give this yummy treat on one condition…What is your name?"

Again, the girl glares at him. "My name is…is…" Her eyes furrow and then widen as she begins to panic. Jasper, shaking his head out of the stupor she caused just by speaking, calms her down and comes closer to her, laying a hand on her arm and hoping the contact will help his power.

"What's wrong, mina? You can't remember?" The girl shook her head, crying softly through the calm. "You can't remember anything at all? Again, she shook her head, her tears making her look a crying angel as they glided down her cheeks. "Okay, it's alright. That just means that I can name you…is that alright with you?"

The girl looks into his dark burgundy eyes, his equally as dark black hair falling in front of them. Beating back the urge to brush the strands away, she nodded gently. Jasper looks at her, thinking. Her grey-violet eyes were alight with unshed tears, her now untangled almost midnight hair gleamed in the light from the ceiling, giving off hints of dark red. Her cheeks were pale pink and the freckles on her small nose made him think of how cute she would look if she wrinkled it. He smiled, the perfect name coming to mind.

"Isabella."

The girl smiled then frowned when she thought of how long it was. She nodded, making space between her hands. Then she pushed her hands closer together, looking at Jasper. He frowned.

"You like it…but you want a shorter version?" She nodded. "Hmm…let's see…How about Bella?"

Bella grinned brightly.

**Hospital…**

At the hospital, Felix is waiting with Renessmee. When she wakes up, she starts to panic.

"Whoa! Ness…Nessie, hey! Ness, it's me, Felix. Hey, what's wrong?"

"No! No! Get off! No! No! No!"

"I need a nurse in here!"

Felix gets up and goes to look for a nurse. Edward enters the hospital room and stands over the bed, leaning close to look into Renessmee's eyes. His pupils dilate as he speaks to her.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out."

She repeats after him, under his spell. "It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember."

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember."

Edward blinks, releasing Renessmee from his stare and she falls back into sleep. He slips out of the room and down the hallway just as Felix and the nurse round the opposite corner.

"I need help! It's my sister."

"She seems fine." The nurse says as she checks Renessmee's vitals.

Felix is in the hallway when he sees Edward leaving. Felix follows Edward who tries to lose him by entering a room but it is filled with blood donors and blood bags. His face starts to change, but he leaves as quickly as possible out of the window. Felix enters the same room and looks for Edward but does not find him.

**At the Mystic Grill…**

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then…" Rosalie turns to Elena who sighs internally. She had been explaining what happened the night before with Edward and wishes that Rosalie would just drop it.

"So then nothing, that's it." Elena says, stirring her straw in her drink.

"You can't be serious right now, Elena. I may not be that girl anymore but even I know a good kisser when I see one and Edward is definitely a good kisser." She grew silent when Elena raised her eyebrow. "Oh, come on! Not you too. I'm am committed to never touching a single guy until I know he's the one."

Bonnie smiles. "No, Rosalie, you mean, when he's good kisser."

"And how would I know that Elena. I would have to kiss him and then…" She realizes that she makes no sense. "Look, I know what I'm talking about and I'm sticking to my promise. You, on the other hand, need to reel that in before he swims away and finds another fish."

"Profound." Elena rolls her eyes as she gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"Rosalie's right, you know? It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

The girls watch Elena leave before Bonnie turns on Rosalie, glare at the ready. Rosalie shrugs.

**At the Gilbert House…**

"I picked up dinner. Tacos; I had an urge for guacamole." Aunt Charlotte places the bag containing dinner on the island in the kitchen. Jeremy, who has sketch pad in his hands, looks up.

"No, I'm good, thanks." He shakes his head.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk."

Jeremy grabs the pad and starts to leave but Charlotte won't have it.

"Hey, you! Come. Sit." He sits down. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?" Jeremy says, surprised.

"I did; past tense. But yeah…I loved it. I would do anything to get a little distraction from life, you know…reality. It worked…for a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. . ."

Suddenly realizing what she's trying to do, Jeremy sighs and gets up from the stool he's sitting and leaves when Charlotte isn't looking. Charlotte notices him walking up the stairs and sighs.

**Hospital…**

Felix is sleeping on a chair in the corner of the room. Renessmee wakes up and tries to get his attention. When that doesn't work, she throws an empty gelatin container at him; he stirs, waking and blinking his eyes.

"What the. . ." Felix presses the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Finally you're awake."

He smiles. "Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming you did."

Confused, she furrows her eyebrows. "Wait, what are you talking about?

"You don't remember?"

"I feel fine." She shrugs.

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Ness, what attacked you in the woods?"

She hesitates, trying to remember. Edward's Compulsion kicks in.

"An animal…what else could it have been?"

Jeremy arrives and sees that Renessmee is awake. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"I'm ok." She says vaguely. Felix notices the tension between them and gets up to leave.

"I…I'm gonna…I'm gonna go grab a coffee." Felix leaves and as soon as he's out the door, Renessmee rounds on Jeremy.

"Why are you here?" She hisses.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did you or did you not see that look on Felix's face, Jeremy?" She points at the door that Felix just exited. "That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us."

"Well, you gotta get over that." Jeremy puts his hands in his pockets.

"Jacob is finally showing some interest." She counters back.

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned?" Jeremy moves to the side of the bed and looks underneath it. "Jacob? Are you under there? No."

She fights her smile. "It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Felix and Elena would freak.

"No one's going to suspect anything, Renessmee. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you." Jeremy answers, stepping closer to the bed.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I carried you out of the woods."

"Thank you." She stares at him, smiling freely now.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Jeremy smiles back, happy that she's happy.

**Cullen Boarding House…**

Elena goes to the front door and knocks, it opens and she enters. She calls out, not knowing if he's home or not. "Edward? Edward?"

A raven flies into the house. Elena turns around and Jasper is standing there.

"I…I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…open." She pointed to the door behind her awkwardly.

_'__Is he a neighbor or something?' _She thought.

"You must be Elena. I'm Jasper, Edward's brother." Jasper bows a little and smirks slightly as he hears her heartbeat pick up. Irritation and a bit of hunger prinks at his senses and he smirks wider, glancing behind Elena where Bella stands. Her dark eyes are on Elena for a moment before she turns and vanishes up the stairs.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

_'__What else don't I know?' _She thought.

"Well, Edward's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Edward will be along any second." Jasper moves over to a small bar and pours himself a drink into a tumbler. He glances at the ceiling where he can hear pacing going on. He sends amusement and hears a growl. Smirking, he turns his attention back to Elena.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena walks in down the small flight of stairs, looking around.

"Living room, parlor…Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He changed the subject. "You know, it would seem that Edward's very happy when you're around. Have you two had the um, what is it you kid's are talking about these days? Ah, yes," he turns around and faces Elena, licking his lips after his first swallow of alcohol. "The Awkward Exes Talk."

"The what?"

"Yeah, you know…his ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh, uh, no…we haven't actually gotten that far yet, so…" Elena blushes a light redcausing Bella to growl lowly upstairs. Jasper sends her some calm.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He speaks before he sips his drink again, eyes on her expression. Elena looks away toward the bookcases, fingering a few of them.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." Jasper shrugged nonchalantly. He picks up sadness and a bit of rejection from Bella but shuts it off and closes his mind as he spots Edward in the doorway behind Elena. "Hello, Edward."

Bella stills all movement upstairs as Elena turns to see Edward, who is too preoccupied to notice a heartbeat upstairs, in the doorway. Anyone can see the tension between the two brothers as Edward glares at Jasper. He talks to Elena as he continues to glare daggers at Jasper.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know. I should have called, I just…" Elena glances from Jasper to Edward as she wrings her together nervously. Jasper waves her off.

_'__Careful, brother. You might scare her off before she __**tries**__ to figure out what you are.'_

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Edward?" Negative emotions from upstairs. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But…I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. It was nice to see you." Edward says stiffly, eyes still on his brother.

Elena nods. "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Jasper.

"It was great meeting you, too, Elena." Jasper raises his glass his farewell.

Elena walks up the steps that lead to the door but Edward is blocking the way as he stares at Jasper.

"Edward…Edward?"

He takes a breath and moves; Elena leaves.

"Great gal. Whoo! She's got spunk." Jasper gestures toward Edward. "You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess…hospital."

"Someone had to clean up." Edward said.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Jasper teasingly warns, shaking his finger at Edward. He faintly hears a _thud!_ as Bella jumps out the window upstairs.

"How long was Elena here?"

"Were you worried, Edward? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?

"I'm not playing any game." Edward shakes his head, denying it.

"Of course you are." Jasper insists. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it.

"What kind of game are **you** playing, Jasper?"

Jasper tips his glass back, finishing the drink. He smirks at Edward, putting the glass on their center table. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Edward sighs as Jasper leaves out the front door, his mind going too fast for him to comprehend anything. Jasper waits until he is out of his brother's range before he calls out for Bella. He hears nothing and continues into the heavily wooded area around the property.

_Crack!_

He stands still as a branch falls to the floor. Reaching out with his gift, he catches some anger before it disappears entirely.

"Mina, I know you're out here…it'll be a lot better for both of us if you show yourself now. I mean, I could stay out here all day, trying to find you…" He paused here and let some of his thirst leak out around him. He heard a small growl but pretended he didn't. "Or we could find someone tasty and have a good time…"

Still nothing.

"Alright, you're choice. I'm thirsty so…" He turned to leave but found himself on the ground instead, a very beautiful, very angry female on top of him. He smirked.

"Well, I could say that this is not a position that I'm used to but I think we can work with this." He lifted his hands to her hips only to have his hands slammed above his head. Bella leaned close and snarled at him.

"I don't like her, Jasper. Tell her to leave you alone or I will."

With raised eyebrows, Jasper relaxed and looked at her. To be honest, he wasn't surprised at the intensity of the jealousy and possessiveness coming from his mate. He had expected it and blew out a breath when he realized what a big mistake he had made.

"Mina, I am so sorry. This is my fault. I did something and now I don't know how to fix it."

Bella frowned and the regret and guilt that she felt through their bond. "How is it your fault? It's _her_ fault that she sniffing around something that –

"No, mina, not that." He took a breath, placing his hands on either side of his mate's face. Hoping that she will understand, he spoke. "I met Elena when I had first arrived in Mystic Falls. To make sure that nobody knew I was coming, I compelled her to…to forget me. Somehow, I don't know, I think she's attracted to me or something."

Bella was silent as she took all this in but still trying to figure out one thing. "But if you compelled her to forget, then how is she attracted to you?"

Sighing, Jasper continued with her confession. "It could have been me just being me. I mean, I probably could have reversed the damage the many times I followed her around. I was trying to figure out why she looked like Tanya but was totally different. I was attracted to her more than a little –

Bella cuts Jasper off, the only thing on her mind is that name. "Tanya? Why does that…is that, that woman that…why would you be thinking about her when you have…" Bella got off of Jasper and stepped back from him, tears pooling in her eyes. "You t-told me that we…was that a lie, Jasper?"

Quickly, Jasper hugged her against his chest, not letting go when she began to struggle to get away. "No, that was the complete truth. All of this happened before I met you, cara. You are my mate and nothing and I mean nothing else matters to me but you, please…understand that, mina…There is no one else but you." Bella began to calm as Jasper's words slowly put her at ease. "Tanya and Elena are but a distant memory to me now, Bella. You are my present and future, mina. I cannot be without you."

"Aww…isn't this sweet?"

**Hospital…**

Renessmee wakes up, blinking in the darkroom. She looks at Felix and sees him fast asleep in the same chair. She quietly gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she looks into the mirror she sees Felix's chair is empty.

"Felix?"

Felix appears behind her before he turns into Jasper with his vampire face. She wakes up from the nightmare, gasping for breath.

**Mystic Falls Times Square**…

Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets for the comet that's coming that night.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie asks an elderly woman who shakes it, walking away.

She turns to another, a man, after being denied. "Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie says as she hands out another pamphlet.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena sighed.

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie gives Elena a look.

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't, Elena."

**Cullen Boarding House…**

"What is Jasper doing here? Why did he come home?" Carlisle asks Edward.

"He came home because I came home. He wants to make my life miserable, as he promised, Carlisle. That's how he enjoys his."

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her. Plus, he didn't do it."

"You're sure?" Carlisle presses.

"I'm positive. It was in his thoughts, Carlisle. The girl, I'm not sure about. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as my brother." Edward responds, hating that Jasper was right.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Edward takes the drink in his hand and stands in front of the fireplace. He watches it crackle break, creating tiny spaces in-between the wood.

"Is she worth it, Uncle Edward…This girl you came back for?"

_'__Yes.' _Edward thinks to himself. _'She's everything…'_

**Mystic Grill…**

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asks when he sees her at the counter.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule," Renessmee responds, tying her apron angrily. "You would think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I hurt." She rubs at her neck.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?"

"The kid stuff only, actually; nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me."

They laugh. Jeremy reaches into his pocket and gives her a bottle of pills. "Here. Knock yourself out, literally."

She takes them, putting them in her apron pocket. "Thanks, Jer."

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?"

"I hadn't really thought about it but I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few."

Jacob approaches them, brushing Jeremy aside as he talks to her.

"Hey, Ness, how're you feeling?"

Renessmee scoffs. "Like you care, Jacob. "Leave me alone."

She leaves and Jacob catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner. "What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?"

**Cullen Boarding House**

Edward stands at the end of the wooded area of the property, staring intensely into the trees. There was a different scent that brought him outside but then it disappeared where he was standing. He moved down the line slowly inhaling deeply as he did. Something caught his eye and as he knelt down to take a closer look at it, he recognized as a boot print. The pattern matched the bottom of a pair of Jasper's boot and he shook his head as he, again, tried to figure out what it was that his brother could be doing in the woods. It look fresh, maybe a few hours old. It was next to another foot print looked as if the person had been running, the top half the only thing that could be seen clearly. Being the experienced tracker that he was, he was sure it was a female pattern.

He hears talking all of a sudden, like a veil lifted. Following it, he finds himself eavesdropping on a conversation that, once he gets the gist off, is hard pressed to interfere.

"Oh, hell, no! You have _got _to be kidding me! Please tell me…" He sees a girl he doesn't know turn to Jasper. They stare at each other for a moment before Jasper sighs and shakes his head. He looks at the person in front of him, hate in his eyes which surprises Edward.

"What do you want, Tanya?"

**Mystic Falls Town Square…**

Rosalie shakes a box in front of the group. "Hey, I got some candles." She opens it and hands everyone a candle.

"Hi. Hey." Elena greets Rosalie and Felix.

"Hey." Felix says. He lights Elena's candle.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elena turns around and lights Bonnie's candle.

"Thanks. You know, you should give him a chance." Elena looks confused for a second before she gets it. She shakes her head but her friend continues. "I'm not going to say you're right to leave him behind or that he's right or whatever," Elena rolls her eyes. "But you two have things to tell each other and whether or not you want to reveal them is up to you. I can see the chemistry between you two and as your best friend, I am telling you to talk to him."

Elena smiles and nods halfheartedly before she walks away.

**Somewhere…**

Two vampires in cloaks wander the woods, looking for their target.

"I told you I couldn't get a read on her! She's blocking me somehow!" One of them growls.

The other snarls in response. "Well, you need to try harder because we cannot go back to Jane empty-handed. You know this as well as I, Demetri!"

Demetri freezes where he is, his eyes glazed over before he comes back with an evil smirk.

**Mystic Grill…**

Jeremy enters the Grill, looking around. "Hey, has anyone seen Renessmee?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Jacob looks up from his conversation with Felix.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

Elena, Bonnie and Rosalie walk up and hear the conversation. Elena, frowning, turns to Jacob, arms folded. "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him."

Jeremy turns on Elena, angry. "You wanna do this right now?

"Are you dealing?

"She's never gonna go for you." Jacob says. "She's just using you."

"She already did go for me, asshole….over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right," Jacob sneers.

"You slept with Renessmee Smith? I mean, Renessmee Smith slept with you?" Rosalie says, surprised.

"There's no way." Jacob denies it.

Mockingly, Jeremy answers. "I didn't even have to force her into it."

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Felix asks Jacob, who shakes his head.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"Look who's talking." Jeremy says. Felix, irritated, raises his hand for silence.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie pulls Rosalie away.

"I'll check the square." Felix says runs off, Jeremy behind him.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are coming with me." Elena rushes forward and grabs his hand, pulling him to the side. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy says, wrenching his hand from his sister's grip.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

"You and Charlotte, between the two of you, you're driving me crazy. Just…enough already, okay?"

Elena shrugs, crossing her arms. "We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart…or you could talk to me."

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy walks away to look for Renessmee.

**Cullen Boarding House Property…**

"I don't want anything, Jasper. What I do want is for you to stop looking for me so that I can get on with my life." She shrugs and examined her already perfect nails. "I just thought I would save you the trouble…"

Bella growls and Jasper wraps an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. "No need, Tanya. You're all but invisible to me so if that's all, you can kindly get the fuck of my property."

"On the contrary, I think I will stay a while. Coming back from Chicago has been tiring for me and when I got wind of your pathetic little search, I thought I would kill two birds with one stone. I looking for Edward, Jasper. He wasn't in Chicago and I thought that since you're his brother you might have a clue."

Edward couldn't take it anymore and stepped out, deliberately snapping a twig beneath his foot. "And why would I even think of coming back to you after the damage you did?"

Tanya, Jasper, and Bella turned to watch Edward steadily began to lose his temper.

"Why would l come back to the bitch that tore me and my brother apart, played with us, toyed with us," He vamped over to Tanya and snatched her off the ground and slammed her into the nearest tree. A branch that was poking out skewered her stomach and she gasped in pain. Edward released her, glaring at her and snarling softly. He took deep breaths and the veins under his eyes disappeared.

"There is nothing in this world that will trap me or my brother or any man under your spell again, Tanya. I suggest you leave before you make things worse for yourself." Tanya looked at him with tear in her eyes before she switched her expression to one of vengeance.

She grunted as she tried to have herself off the branch. "So help me, Edward…you will not get away from me so easily. I did not come this far to be refused."

Edward had a look of indifference on his face as he looked at the woman he used to love. "Well, I hope you enjoy the disappointment."

**In the Street…**

Felix sees Edward sitting on a bench and calls out to him. "Hey, Edward."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward answers, glad for the interruption and pushing away thoughts of his brother.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No, sorry, I haven't." Edward replies apologetically.

"I can't find her. She's missing." Felix runs a hand through his hair.

"I'll keep an eye out for her."

Edward starts to leave but Felix calls him back. "Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you? Is there a problem?"

"What were you doing there?" Felix says, watching him.

"I was visiting someone."

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

Edward hears a small scream nearby, followed by Renessmees's voice and one he wish he didn't have to hear again.

_"__I really don't want to hear it, you pathetic human. Shut up before I snap your fucking neck!"_

_"__No, please, stop. Don't. . ."_

_"__I said shut up!"_

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." He leaves. Once out of sight, Edward vamp – speeds down a street before he stops in front of the Mystic Grill. He sees Tanya and Renessmee on the roof and jumps up.

"No! No!" Nessie screams.

"You know, I really hate repeating myself..."

Tanya notices Edward and talks to him as if she isn't holding a frightened girl inches from the edge of the roof. "Ah, hello, my love! Have you changed your mind?"

"Let her go, Tanya."

Narrowing her eyes, Tanya shakes the Nessie causing her slip on the edge and fall over. Tanya grabs her the arm and suspends her in the air "Let her go, really, Edward? Do you really think that that's the brightest idea?"

"No, please, no!" Nessie cries out again.

"Stop!" Edward yells.

Tanya smiles. "I'll make you a deal. Leave with me and save the girl…refuse me again and she dies."

"You are most certainly out of her mind of you think I still love you."

The girl 'slips' out of Tanya's grip and Edward tries to run forward in hopes of catching when Tanya grabs his hand, her diet giving her the upper hand in strength. He waits in horror for the sound of Renessmee's body hitting the sidewalk below.

Nothing.

There's a rush of wind and Tanya is on the floor with the girl he saw from the woods holding her by the neck. Jasper appears next to them, carrying Renessmee on his shoulder, fireman style. He places her on the ground away from Tanya who is struggling underneath the girl.

"Bella, let her go, she not going anywhere, cara."

_'__Cara?' _He thinks.

Bella, as he knows her as now, gets up and walk to stand beside Jasper. Her gaze flickers over to Edward.

_'__Are you okay, Edward?'_

Surprised, Edward nodded his head. He questions with his eyes. She smirks and tilts her head toward Jasper before getting serious.

Images flooded his mind of Jasper sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace after the little spat in the woods. Bella had been watching from the doorway and simply let him have his peace of mind, letting him think. She shut it off before he could see anymore.

_'__Do you see?'_

Edward was confused but didn't say anything as Jasper started speaking or rather causing torture, his specialty. He pulled a wooden stake from within his leather jacket, waving it about so that everyone could see. He then proceeded to jam in into Tanya thigh twice and then left it in the third time. He takes out another one, examining it as he speaks.

"As Edward was saying not a few hours ago, we have no interest in your so called 'love' or your pathetic threats. What we would _love, _however is for you to disappear far, far away into the land of Don't Ever Fucking Come Back. Think you can manage that?"

Two figures appeared on the roof next to Edward. The bigger one grabbed Edward and twisted his hands behind his back. Jasper speeds forward to help his brother but is blocked by a bubble – like shield encasing himself and Bella.

"I think she can manage that just fine. But you see, the fact of the matter is that we had a deal. Didn't we Tanya?"

Tanya groaned, her hand wrapped around the stake as she ripped it out and threw it to the side. "William, Demetri…about damn time."

**Mystic Grill A Few Hours Later…**

Renessmee stumbles in, holding on to the shoulder of Edward, as they cross the threshold of the Mystic Grill. There is a cacophony of voices as her brother, Felix, Elena, Jeremy, Rosalie, Bonnie and the entire room rushes forward to greet them. Edward puts his charge in a nearby booth and stands back as they all rush to check on her. Elena stands back as well, noticing the tense look on his face.

"Are you okay? You look…"

Edward turns to face her, his green eyes hard as stone. "I'm fine, Elena."

He turns to leave, Elena stunned and hurt expression forever etched into his mind.

****

(A/N): Hey, there! Still with me? I hope so…I didn't know how many of you would read past the first paragraph but those of you that stuck with me, I love you all the more! Okay, now that Bella's in the picture, things are going to take a twist... Get it? lol

**I think Damon's 'fling' with Caroline would upset the storyline that I have with Jasper and Bella so I think the way that she turns will be a different thing since Damon didn't turn her. The necklace will tie in differently. Basically everything will be different! Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!**

**Review = Love!  
Hugs and Kisses! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry but this has to be said. A while back, there was an AN chapter that an author put up regarding the reviews that she wasn't getting. There was an oath that was spoken by The Major. He said that a review should be given everythings you read because the author needs to know how they're doing. I signed it. I don't know if anyone else did but I did but I am abysmal to admit that I didn't review every story. That stops today.

The point of this AN is to ask those that read my stories to review. Don't just review though, give your opinion on how you think the story is heading, what you think will happen next, what you want to happen, things like that, you know? I really hope that you guys do this because my story Come Alive has over 1,000 views but only under 25 reviews. Please voice your opinion. We want to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again, sorry about this but there's one more thing that I need to say before I start posting again. I need a BETA. I know some of you are kinda tired of hearing say every other chapter but it's true. I need someone that will be able to catch the things that I don't, you know. There are some authors and reader that contacted me and I emailed them back but got no answer. I don't know whether they have other things to do which I can completely understand because I have nothing better to do with my time other than write, lounge around and watch anime but I need someone at my side to help me with these stories, some dependable. If that's you, give me an PM and we'll go from there.

Secondly, thanks to all of you that gave your feedback on the last A/N that I did. On a side note, 022709 and a couple of others that said the same thing...I am not necessarily wanting reviews so I could base my stories on what you guy think, it's just nice to KNOW what you think, you see what I mean? Sometimes, there are mess-ups that occur and if I don't know about and read your review, then I can go back and check it. Like with my story I LIVED FOR YOU. One reader told me that the chapter was out of place and I didn't know. So when I read the review, I went back through the chapters, saw the mistake and immediately fixed it. I know that most successful authors don't go through this seeing as they have the long process of rough draft and second draft and all that but we are simply fan fiction writers and although we may think that it's okay and ready to go, it might not be. Thank you all for your support and I will continue to update when I can.


End file.
